Mixed Colors
by Torikki Jinx
Summary: Odds are, either they die from her or die from themselves. Either way, it's her fault. Short fanfics of all kinds with the adventures of Sakura and Team 7! With other people that might be included...


**_Take Off_**

* * *

"Whoa! Abunai, abunai. Don't you think you're pushing it a little too far, Sakura-chan? I don't want to die yet, you know!"

Naruto chuckles weakly as he lowers himself in a lower stance to dodge a punch, he almost got his head blown off. So what if he's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? Fuck that, no one would want their head blown off from their necks.

Whoosh.

"Cha! Ara, ara, Naruto-kun. If you don't move quickly enough, I really will accidentally kill you!"

Sakura grins brightly as Naruto ducks yet again to dodge her aim for his head. Her punch hit a tree instead and for a second nothing happened before Sakura jumped back but Naruto was too slow and he was rewarded with hundred of splinters hitting his back as the tree exploded.

Naruto quickly turned and dashed to the other direction the pinkette dodged to. Naruto glanced at the tree, a perfect whole was carved in it's trunk. Naruto sweatdropped as his grin falters a little.

 _'She isn't really holding back. I'm going to die.'_

"No holding back Naruto! Come at me with all you got!"

Looking back at his teammate, Naruto couldn't suppress the grin that bloomed his face, not that he was ever a stoic ass anyways, unlike a certain Uchiha. Ever since he was a child, he always had a crush on the pinkette and that didn't change now. So when Sakura took off all of her outer clothing and only left in her bindings and spandex shorts that barely reaches her mid thigh in all her sweaty glory, Naruto could've combusted from blood overload in his brain right then and there. But he didn't since he was already used to this even though their routine of taking their clothes off during training only started three weeks ago. And they only train as a team around three times a week since each of them were busy with their own duties to take care of after all.

Everything almost, _almost_ , went back to normal. After the fourth shinobi war the revived Kages and other revived people that Sakura-chan managed to free were still around so they went back to their own respective villages with a promise of peace in the future. And now is that future since they all already handled the backlash of the war, which were injuries, expenses, and other collaterals.

And Team 7? They still went on team together but sometimes with a revived person here and there, so in conclusion everything seemed much in peace even though rogue ninja and other danger hazards were still frequent.

"Dobe."

Sorta.

Just as Naruto took off his jacket and was already taking off his usual white shirt, he turned around to see the Uchiha with his chicken-ass haircut. Naruto grinned, happy that his friend was finally home even though it was already three months, everything was just so fast.

"Teme! Where the hell were you? Runnin' with chicks? Get it? Chick? As in chicken head- Itai!"

Naruto was cut off with a familiar perverted book thrown to his face, making him fall down on his butt.

"Ara, ara, Naruto. You're losing your touch, not even able to dodge my book. How about another survival training regime?"

Naruto grabbed the book and tossed it back to his sensei with a pout. He's been gone for the past month doing who knows what and this is how their sensei greets them, how caring.

"What the hell was that for, Kakashi-sensei! It's the teme's fault for runnin' off with some- Itai!"

Naruto was once again cut off with a hit on his head from the raven haired Uchiha.

"Hn, dobe. I'm not late. You and Sakura are just early."

Naruto rubbed his head while giving Sasuke a look that says, _So what?_

Sasuke glared at Naruto in warning before taking off his own jounin vest along with his jounin short sleeved shirt.

Kakashi all took this with one sweep glance before turning back to his book. Wait.

"Sakura-chan's here? And you too are going at it naked? She's gonna be terrified to find out her two teammates are gay-"

"What the hell! Shut up Kakashi-sensei! As if I would ever do something like _that_ with the Teme-"

"Naruto! What the hell are you shouting about now! I got our packs! Dammit, yours is about to burst! What the hell is in this thing?"

Sakura entered the other clearing she and Naruto appeared at because of training. She said she would get their packs when she noticed Naruto daydreaming again.

When Sakura entered the clear and saw Sasuke already bare chested with his katana at his side and glove fit snugly in his hands. Turning her head to look at Naruto and see that his nose is bleeding and bruised, the blood dropping to his bandaged forearms.

"What the!- Naruto! What happened to your face?"

As she runs to Naruto after quickly dropping their packs nearby a tree, Kakashi's mind short circuited and then thought that yes, that was his female student.

And that yes, she was running to Naruto.

And that yes, her hands were already healing Naruto's bruised face.

And that yes, his book was the cause of that but he isn't going to say anything.

And that _yes, Sakura was holding his other bare chested male student's stupidly grinning face while being almost naked herself._

Kakashi snapped his book shut, which quickly gained a surprised look from his other _bare chested male student,_ if the wide black eyes' were any indication for surprise then yes, Kakashi thinks that his raven haired student is quite shocked. Unlike his other two students, they didn't notice him walking towards them in a slow pace.

Clamping a firm hand on Sakura's shoulder, Kakashi almost cursed his gloves for not being able to feel her soft skin but at least his fingers were free to feel.

 _'Wait. What the hell am I thinking?'_

Looking at Sakura, who was staring back with her wide and questioning grin eyes while squirming a bit because even though she was able to turn around, Kakashi's hand was firm on her bare shoulder. Kakashi wanted to swoop her away and lock her in his room.

"Sakura, _what_ are you doing half naked while being near two also half naked young men?"

Kakashi's voice strained, what he really wanted to say was why she never did that before when he was here. Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh when he heard more than saw Naruto and Sasuke brawling it out again around the clearing. Turning his eyes back to the pinkette, Kakashi resisted the _severe_ urge to glomp her and squish her cheeks together.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei? We've been doing this for three weeks and- oh right. I kinda forgot you were away then... hahahaha..."

Sakura tried to laugh this whole thing, whatever this is, off but she was having a problem to do so becuase Kakashi was staring at her very, very seriously for the past few moments now.

Kakashi stared at Sakura, forlorn that even now she still calls him sensei which in turn makes him feel older than he really is. Removing his hands and already missing Sakura's warmth, Kakashi cursed himself inwardly for being so stupid.

"Maa. You make ma feel unlove, Sakura-chan. I've been gone for almost a month and this is how you greet me?"

Kakashi said with fake hurt and that happy eye crease he has that tells his students that he was smiling.

"At least she didn't greet you with a book to the face!"

Naruto shouted somewhere around the clearing before dodging Sasuke's katana, Kusanagi.

"Hn. Pay attention, dobe."

Naruto grinned as to Sasuke's smirk.

"What? Miss me from _your_ mission, Teme? Didn't I already greeted you with Sakura-chan two days ago?"

Sasuke's smirk instantly disappeared and a dark look settled onto his face that almost made Naruto regret his words, almost.

Sakura turned back to look at Kakashi, seeing the unimpressed look on his face as Naruto kept dodging while teasing the teme about what got him riled up that made Sasuke riled up even more. It just made Sakura laugh a little and Kakashi's lone perceptive eye immediately switched to her with that getnle eye crease it always has when they're together and training not killing each other for revenge or for war like three months ago.

"Okaerinasai, Kakashi."

Kakashi blushed through his mask as his _student no less_ hugs him _while still being half naked_.

 _'They're making me too old for this. They shaved my lifespan in half.'_

Nonetheless, Kakashi returned Sakura's hug. Flushing her petite body on his strong chest, with his arms around her.

Sakura just laughed even more like a child while moving her arms onto Kakashi's neck. Kakashi smiled softly.

"Tadaima."

"Whoa, whao, _whoa._ Put your filthy, _dirty_ hands _down,_ old man! Sakura-chan! _What_ are you doing?! Get away from the perverted bastard!"

"Sakura, let go."

Kakashi opened his eyes to see his other student glaring at him with same ferocity of a beast but Kakashi more felt like their glares were like his dogs.

"Maa, you guys look like Pakkun."

Fire erupted from their background as they trudge slowly to Kakashi and Sakura's hugging moment.

Sakura hid her face in Kakashi's neck to hide her laughter while holding onto Kakashi tighter making him smirk at the furious look he receives from the boys.

" _What_ are you doing to Sakura-chan, Kakashi-teme!"

Kakashi raised a challenging eyebrow at this.

"She's greeting me, unlike my other ungrateful students. Maa, not that I wanted hugs from you idiots, anyways..."

Naruto looked ready to explode while Sasuke looked to Kakashi like he's sulking and pouting, to Kakashi's great horror.

 _ **'Huh, he probably didn't get a hug from Sakura-chan when he came back then.'**_

 _'Who the hell are you?'_

 ** _'I'm Inner Kakashi! I'm the embodiment of your inner desires which you suppress quite harshly for the past years I must say.'_**

 _' What.'_

 _ **'Don't give me that look, I know for a fact that you want dear and innocent Sakura-chan tied up on a bed-'**_

 _'Okay. Down you go.'_

Firmly shoving the other voice that eerily resembles his somewhere in his mind, Kakashi went back to the situation at hand.

"-Hey! Are you even listening to me, Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Naruto growled in irritation. He doesn't want anyone else to hug Sakura like that and Sakura's just there with her arms around the old guy's neck.

"You have to find me to get Sakura-chan back, Naruto-kun."

With that, an eye crease, and a happy wave, Kakashi was gone in a flurry of leaves.

"Truce for a while, Teme?"

"Hn. Dobe."

* * *

To be continued~

Yay~ I got this idea from a fan art. _Team 7 Takes It Off Remixed by snackage in Deviantart._

\- Torikki J. ~


End file.
